The invention uses a mold for ribbonizing light waveguides, also known as optical fibers.
Various devices have been used in the past for ribbonizing light waveguides. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,432, assigned to Bell Labs.
Because devices are now contemplated to splice light waveguide ribbons to each other, devices are also now needed which can be used in an outdoor environment to quickly and safely ribbonize a number of loose light waveguides.